


Any(one) I Want, a Viseul Drabble

by pastryvivi



Series: A Songbird Sings For A Deer, A Viseul Drabble Collection [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastryvivi/pseuds/pastryvivi
Summary: The first installment in the Viseul drabble collection, A Songbird Sings For A Deer.Haseul is the campus heartthrob, getting any girl she wants. Vivi is her quiet, bookworm best friend who has never kissed a soul. Haseul develops a crush on Vivi and thinks that she’ll fall for her charms instantly from past experiences, but as it turns out, shy Vivi isn’t so easy.





	Any(one) I Want, a Viseul Drabble

 

“So, you’re saying you’re not in love with me?”

 

Vivi used a single delicate finger to push up her glasses, giving her best friend an annoyed glare. “In your dreams, Haseul. And  _ shh _ ! I’m trying to focus on  _ your _ homework.” She shushed Haseul teasingly, her doe eyes disappearing as she smiled brightly when her best friend rolled her eyes.

 

“Come  _ on _ ! You definitely have to be in love with me, I got every question right and you said you’re into intellectuals. This checks out.”

 

Haseul chuckled and pulled her leather jacket tighter around her frame, surveying the college campus as Vivi reviewed her homework for their literary class. Soon, Vivi passed back her paper with a sigh. Haseul beamed, “I’m a genius, right?”

 

Vivi stared at her best friend, “If geniuses get every question wrong besides the very last one, then sure, you’re second to Einstein.” She laughed.

 

Haseul scoffed as she looked at her homework and frowned, she had gotten almost all of them wrong. “I  _ swear _ I studied!” She exclaimed.

 

Vivi gave a small smile as she rubbed her friend’s shoulder, “You can just say that you lost it.”

 

“That’ll be my fourth time this week.” Haseul deadpanned.

 

The two university students gathered their belongings and began making their way to the dormitories. The city was busy as they walked through the campus, a bright orange sunset beaming warm sunlight against the pavement. Haseul watched with a raised eyebrow as Vivi checked her phone and dropped it into her purse with a deep sigh. 

 

“Something wrong, Vi?” She questioned.

 

Vivi pouted, “I totally forgot that the dance was tomorrow! I don’t even have a date, let alone a dress.”

 

**_I have an idea._ ** Haseul thought with a sly smirk. “Go with me.” She offered, chuckling at the bright red hue that spread across Vivi’s face. “Holy shit, you’re  _ blushing _ !” Haseul teased as she poked at one of Vivi’s cheeks, the strawberry-red haired girl swatting her hand away with a whine.

 

Vivi huffed, “Why are you even asking me? You already have a date. Or two. Or twenty.” She rolled her eyes as Haseul feigned offense.

 

“Hey! I don’t get around like that!”

 

“Says the girl that was just in your bed last night.” Vivi retorted, shaking her head.

 

“We were _studying_.” Haseul grinned. She knew that Vivi saw everything as they were roommates, but she never noticed just _how_ _much_ her quiet friend observed. She was always so uptight about intimacy, so Haseul decided to tease her. “And besides,” Haseul suddenly stopped in front of Vivi, grabbing the redhead by the shoulders and leaning in close to her neck. 

 

Vivi gasped and froze in place as Haseul whispered into her ear with a confident smirk; the short-haired girl knew that she was getting through Vivi’s defenses. “We’re not together.” Haseul’s breath was hot against Vivi’s ear and the girl quickly pulled back with wide eyes.

 

Haseul straightened her leather jacket and gave a wink, returning to Vivi’s side as if nothing had happened. “So, just think about my offer. I know you’ll take it anyways. Who wouldn’t?” Haseul boasted. Vivi scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“You’re so full of yourself, you know that Haseul?” Vivi couldn’t admit it aloud, but Haseul being that close to her stirred feelings that she was so sure that she would never feel. Being best friends with Haseul was a constant struggle — the girl was a natural flirt, she was absolutely beautiful, she had an amazing personality, and her charm attracted any girl that she wanted. 

 

Vivi had to work double time to make sure that she wasn’t one of those girls.

 

* * *

 

Vivi sighed as she sat on her bed, pushing up her glasses occasionally as she read through her history textbook. The clock had just struck midnight and Vivi was having her usual study session before bed, humming softly to the music that played from her bluetooth speaker as she read. Suddenly, her head shot up as a loud bang sounded from her door and Haseul drunkenly stumbled through their dorm room entrance with a slurred, “I’m home!” 

 

**_Drunk again?_ ** Vivi shook her head with a sigh as the short-haired brunette struggled with untying her sneakers, grunting in frustration before she eventually fell asleep where she sat on the ground. Sighing, Vivi sat down her textbook and raised from her bed to walk over to where Haseul snored loudly on the hard wooden floors. “I get that it’s college but do you  _ really  _ have to party every night?” Vivi mumbled as she bent down to pick Haseul’s head off of the floor. “You can handle a bunch of girls but not a bunch of alcohol.” Vivi chuckled. “Typical ‘Seul.” 

 

Using all of the strength in her slender body, Vivi lifted the slightly unconscious girl to her feet and began to slowly make her way over to Haseul’s side of the room where her bed was. She slipped Haseul’s sneakers off as she laid her best friend down on the bed, the girl mumbling sleepily into her pillow. Vivi stopped for a moment and stared at Haseul who slept soundly on her bed as if she didn’t nearly fall through the front door,  **_I wonder who she was out with._ ** Vivi shook the thought out of her head and began to gently remove Haseul’s jacket before a hand grabbed her arm to her surprise.  **_What does it matter to me? She can do whatever she wants._ **

 

“Did you decide yet?” A quiet, yet shockingly sober-sounding voice came from the bed below her.

 

Vivi looked down to find Haseul awake and holding her arm in place, with a small smile. “D-Decide  _ what _ ?” Vivi gasped.

 

“If I’m going to be your date.” She stated plainly. Vivi began to question if Haseul was ever drunk in the first place with how clearly she was speaking.

 

Vivi rolled her eyes, “Not this again.”

 

Haseul slowly sat up, her hand still holding onto Vivi’s arm as she looked into her eyes. “I know I’m drunk as shit right now but listen to me,” Vivi chuckled at how honest she was. “I’m not the best candidate for a date for you in terms of morality, honestly, but I’m definitely the most attractive.” She smirked.

 

Vivi snorted, “I thought you were gonna say something important, but then I remembered who I was talking to.”

 

Haseul laughed, “ _ So… _ No date?”

 

“In your dreams. Get some rest, even alcoholics have still class in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

Haseul bit her lip as she rested her head on her hands, deep in thought. Her thoughts, however, were broken when her friend Sooyoung tossed a french fry her way. “Hey! What’s going on with you today? You’ve barely eaten or taken a drink of your vodka, and when you don’t drink I  _ know _ something isn’t right in the universe.”

 

Haseul sighed and shook her head, lifting her shot glass and tipping it back quickly. She grimaced as her insides began to slowly burn from the clear liquid, “I’m fine, Soo. I just… have a lot on my mind right now.”

 

Haseul’s other friend, Jinsol laughed at Sooyoung’s side. “That’s the point of getting drunk, to  _ forget _ whatever’s on our minds.”

 

Haseul shook her head as she looked around the noisy dive bar where most of the university students were regulars, hoping that by some miracle she’d see Vivi float in. She frowned, knowing that would never happen. It just wasn’t her scene if it didn’t involve a book. “It’s about a girl!” She yelled over the loud music. Haseul grabbed the bottle of vodka and began pouring another shot, she was going to need it.

 

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow as she and Jinsol exchanged amused looks, “Which one?” She grinned. Jinsol snickered as she tipped her own shot glass back, punching her chest with a closed fist as she coughed.

 

Haseul stuck a middle finger up at Sooyoung, “Not one of  _ those _ girls! Asshole.” Sooyoung laughed in response. “It's about Vivi. I’m feeling different about her these days.”

 

Jinsol gasped, “The almighty player Haseul is feeling  _ actual _ feelings for another girl? Your best friend at that?” She slapped her hand over her mouth with an unnecessary amount of exaggerated surprise. “We knew you liked shy girls.” The blonde sipped her drink with a smirk.

 

“I’m serious!” Haseul protested with a whine.

 

“If you’re serious, then you’ll be her date her by the time of the dance tomorrow. Since you’re  _ the almighty player Haseul _ .” Sooyoung challenged.

 

Haseul sunk back into her seat with crossed arms.  **_I’ll show them._ ** “I called myself that  _ one time  _ when I was drunk and you two will never let me live it down!”

 

* * *

 

The library was quiet and slow-paced as Vivi sat silently in the back with her eyes intently reading a fantasy novel that she had plucked from a random shelf. Until Haseul walked in, that is.

 

The redhead looked up from her book with a look of worry as she heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer. She frowned,  **_I thought I was the only one who knew about this spot…_ ** Vivi soon sighed in relief as Haseul’s white skate sneakers rounded the corner, the short-haired girl giving her a bright smile and a wave.

 

“You’re awake early,” Vivi commented with a smirk, eyes drifting back to the words of her novel. “What’s the special occasion?”

 

Haseul sat down beside Vivi on the worn burgundy carpet and slowly laid an arm around her shoulders as she gave a comically fake yawn. Vivi froze briefly, looking up at Haseul from her book with a raised eyebrow.  **_What’s she up to now?_ **

 

Haseul looked back at her with a sheepish grin, “No special occasion; I just woke up bright and early to remind you that you still haven’t found a date yet and the dance is today,” Haseul looked down at her watch and  _ tsk-ed _ . “Time is running out, Vivi, and you have to choose soon.” She gave her best friend’s cheek a slight pinch and the redhead squirmed in her arms with a squeal, instantly slapping a hand over her mouth when she remembered they were in a library and not their dorm room.

 

Vivi huffed and brushed her disheveled hair back into place, pushing her glasses up as she gave Haseul a glare that the girl giggled at. “I don’t  _ need  _ a date, then. I’ll be one of those independent women who take themselves out to expensive dinners and movie viewings and stuff.” She proclaimed proudly.

 

Haseul looked at Vivi with a blank expression, “Vivi? Those women are  _ sad _ and  _ alone _ .” She responded plainly. Vivi stifled a laugh and hit Haseul lightly on the shoulder as Haseul chuckled. “Why not just take my offer and date  _ me _ ? It couldn’t hurt. It’s not like you’ll go to jail, or steal a car, it’s just a  _ dance _ . Plus, I’m Jo Haseul. Lots of girls would love to be in your position.”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes, “I’m not  _ lots of girls _ .” Vivi held up air-quotes for emphasis. “I thought we settled that already. Besides, it would be so weird going on a date with my best friend  _ and  _ roommate.” She shuddered as she thought about how awkward the night would be and went back to reading her book, unaware that Haseul had sneakily moved closer to her side.

 

“Then just think of me as  _ Haseul _ . Not your best friend. Not your roommate.” 

 

Vivi gasped as Haseul was now at her ear, whispering softly as chills ran down the redhead’s spine. Vivi was frozen in place as Haseul scooted even closer, their knees touching as Haseul wrapped both of her arms tighter around the shy girl and gave her a quick squeeze.

 

“Who knows, maybe we’ll even actually have a good time together, we always have fun whenever we go to the arcade!” Haseul assured as Vivi tried her best to block the girl’s offers out from her mind, but with little success.

 

Vivi finally set her book down and sat for a few seconds in silence as she pondered Haseul’s offer,  _ again _ .  **_If I walked into the dance with Haseul, there would be so much gossip… Besides that, it couldn’t_ ** **really** **_do me any harm, right? I mean, we_ ** **are** **_best friends, it would be like any other time that we go out together._ **

 

Haseul blinked as she watched Vivi slip into a deep train of thought, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “So?” She asked.

 

**_Fuck it._ ** “So… you’re my date.” Vivi sighed. Haseul suddenly leapt towards Vivi with a happy squeal, hugging her cheek to cheek as Vivi laughed in her arms. Vivi accepting Haseul’s offer wasn’t about getting Haseul to leave her alone, or for popularity. 

 

Vivi concluded that if going to a stupid dance with her extremely flirty best friend made Haseul happy, then she could stand to sip terribly-made fruit punch in an unnecessarily expensive dress for a few hours around a bunch of people who silently judge her. 

 

The tiny brunette continued to squeal as Vivi covered her ears with a grimace, who knew the girl had such a high vocal range? Unfortunately, Haseul had to quickly quiet down her excitement when the librarian rounded the same corner that she had earlier, scolding the two college students with a loud  _ “Shh!” _ . Vivi apologized profusely with an embarrassed blush while Haseul tried her hardest not to laugh behind the redhead’s back. Vivi punished the brunette with a few light smacks to the backside as she chased her from the corner they sat in.

 

Eventually, Vivi decided to check out the fantasy novel she was reading and bring it home with her since Haseul seemed so determined to have them thrown out and banned from the library.  The sun was setting by the time that the girls stepped out from the building, Vivi and Haseul hadn’t realized just  _ how much _ time they had spent tucked  in that tiny corner together until Vivi looked to the sky and saw the stars beginning to peek out from behind the clouds.

 

The evening had suddenly become brisk, most of the city goers bundled up in jackets and scarves as they walked to their destinations. Vivi silently cursed herself, remembering that she forgot to check the weather before making her way to the library that morning. The redhead’s hair whipped violently in the wind as Vivi tried her best to wrap her thin cardigan around her slender frame. Haseul watched with an amused grin as she watched her best friend fight against the cold as they walked to the dormitories together.

 

“Do you, like, need some  _ help _ ?” Haseul asked.

 

Vivi looked over to Haseul, her teeth chattering almost painfully as she spoke, “I-I’m… o-ok.”

 

“Bullshit.” Haseul laughed.

 

Vivi wiped a trail of snot that threatened to get into her hair on her sleeve as her body was suddenly engulfed in warmth, her eyes widening in pleasant surprise when she saw Haseul walking beside her without a leather jacket and looked to find it wrapped around her shoulders.

 

Haseul gave a sheepish smile as Vivi grinned, pulling the brunette’s leather jacket closer around her body and breathing in the warm vanilla scent of her perfume. “You looked like you were gonna freeze to death and I  _ cannot _ have an ice sculpture as a date.” Haseul tried to hide the romantic gesture behind a joke — as usual — but Vivi didn’t care about how many ice puns the short-haired girl made, she couldn’t wipe the blush from her cheeks. Vivi now saw why girls fell for her best friend like dominos. 

 

Little did she know, she was one of those dominos.

 

“Thank you.” Vivi beamed as she skipped over to Haseul and pecked her quickly on the cheek. The usually calm and collected brunette gave a surprised gasp as Vivi noticed that her blush spread even further across her cheeks.

 

Vivi held hand to her mouth as she giggled at Haseul’s reaction, looking to the stars that were now shining brightly as the two continued their stroll back to the dorms.

 

She was beginning to believe Haseul when she said that dating her wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a sequel to this drabble, maybe about the actual dance? Anyways, thank you for reading the first drabble in the series and I hope that you enjoy the rest when they release! Knowing me, I'll procrastinate heavily but I will try my best not to have a three-month gap in-between updates~


End file.
